


Join Me

by LokiHutchersonMellark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Guilt, Heartbreak, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Regret, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiHutchersonMellark/pseuds/LokiHutchersonMellark
Summary: It's what you all wanted...sex through the force, with feels.





	Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the smut, I haven't written any in ages.

“Fuck” I moan, my hand stroking my cock faster. I’m so close and all I can see is her. I can only imagine how good Rey feels, the taste of her lips, her soft skin, the way I slide in and out of her. My breathing quickens as my free hand runs my body. I dream of her hands all over me as I pull moans from her lips and bring her close. 

“Oh god!” I gasp as my hips buck up and I spew cum onto my stomach. My head tilts back into my pillow as I let a long moan slip, my hand pumping slower now. 

Eventually my body relaxes and I drop my hand as I stare at the ceiling. 

How I wish that was real. I want nothing more than for her to be lying right next to me. I want to lay here and gaze into her beautiful hazel eyes, play with her soft hair, touch her soft skin and to place my lips on hers. I want to talk to her, listen to her problems, fears, life, hear her voice and laugh, and admire her smile. 

If I would’ve just gone with her...God how could I’ve been so stupid. I let my desire for power decide my life again. I wanted to be free. Free of the pain and torture I’ve endured for years, but then I wanted the throne. I’ve always wanted it but now I wanted her to rule with me. I killed Snoke for her. Now I’m stuck on a throne without her. 

Is it, was it, even worth it? 

“Ben?” The voice echoes through the room, soft and cautious. There’s only one person who calls me that these days and she’s the only one I let. 

“Rey,” I respond in shock grabbing a blanket and throwing it over myself. I can’t believe I didn’t sense her. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…” 

“You were lonely?” she asks after a few moments of silence. 

“If that’s when the force connects us, then yes,” I reply knowing full well I was lonely, always have been but these days I feel even more alone without her. 

“Were you lonely as well?” And she grabs her arm to rub it, not wanting to admit it. 

“You’re not alone,” I restate to her. 

“Neither are you,” she replies with a slight smile but it disappears quickly. 

“I’m sorry I...I didn’t mean for you to see me like this. I hope you didn’t see too much,” I say rubbing my face. 

“I saw enough,” she replies, and I can sense she wasn’t entirely upset over it. I don’t push it though. 

“I’m so sorry,” I reply dropping my head in embarrassment. 

“Don’t,” she whispers, and when I look up she’s standing next to my bed. My heart races as she slowly climbs onto it and into my lap, facing me. My hands tentatively rest on her hips and hers on my shoulders. 

“Why are you awake at this hour? You should be getting some sleep,” she asks softy, sliding her arms around the back of my neck. 

“I don’t sleep well. Never have. Restless nights plague me...much like yourself,” I reply with my voice low. I sensed it once in her and I know she still struggles for sleep. She’s still trying to find her parents and do what’s right for the resistance. She’s torn. I can feel the conflict continuously building in her. She wants to be with me, but yet, she can’t, not till she brings me back to the light. I know she can sense the struggle within myself, but she’s nervous. 

“Why do you struggle for sleep?” she whispers. 

“Why do you?” I reply. 

“Luke taught you well. I know you can sense it,” I tell her and her eyes cast down. She wants to let herself into my mind, but yet she doesn’t. She’s seen into it before. I can’t figure out why tonight is different. 

“Go ahead. Do it,” I tell her, letting her rifle through my mind. It seems like an eternity before she looks at me again, but this time, there’s tears in her eyes. She can feel all the pain, anger, loneliness, regret, and humiliation. Everything I’ve ever held in, and the list goes on. 

She doesn’t say anything as her hand slides up to the side of my face. I can’t help but melt into it, but then I feel her fingers start to trace my scar. They wander down my cheek, to my neck, collarbone and then my chest. I wince slightly when her finger hits the part that's still sore. 

“I’m so sorry,” she sniffles. 

“Don’t be,” I say. 

“I did this to you. I shouldn’t have,” she says with pain in her voice. 

“Yes, you did, but it reminds me of you,” I reply trying to comfort her, my hands rubbing her hips softly. 

“It’s like a part of you is always with me.” 

“I’m always with you anyways,” she smiles slightly before our foreheads meet. 

“Even when you’re not here I can feel you clear across the galaxy. I can feel others emotions but yours is the strongest,” I whisper. 

“I can feel you calling out to me even when you’re not aware,” Rey responds, her voice light as a feather. 

“Snoke may have created the connection, but it is us who have sustained it,” I reply swallowing. I can’t help myself but to lean in and kiss her softly. The approach is slow with my lips barely touching hers. I’m scared to think she’ll reject it, so it’s seconds before I pull away. 

“I’m sorry,” I breathe, placing my forehead back on hers. 

“I shou…” 

“Ben,” she interrupts, my eyes locking with hers. My heart is pounding in my chest, scared of what she’ll say. She’ll reject me, just like everyone else. Send me away because of my conflict, no one cares to let me make my own choice. She’ll tell the resistance, my mom, that there’s no hope in me. That I kissed her to get her to join me. They’ll try to kill me because of what I was forced to become long ago. They only see Kylo Ren, not Ben Solo. They see the monster filled with rage and revenge, rather than the scared and lonely boy. She sees that. She’s left me, refused my offer before, so why would this time be different. No one, not even Rey could possibly, 

“Ben!” Rey all but yells, snapping me back to reality. My chest is heaving now as I try to calm myself. 

“Don’t think that way,” she says soothingly, putting her hand back on my face. 

“Shhh,” she says. I let her lead my head to her chest as she holds me, my arms wrapping tight around her. I can hear the soft tump of her heartbeat. I focus on it, taking in the scent of her clothes. She smells like a fresh meadow. 

Eventually, I look her again, our wrap on each other loosening. I don’t get any words out before she kisses me, her hands pulling my face to hers. It’s nothing like my kiss, instead it’s full of want and need. There’s no timidness or shyness about it. I’m shocked at first. I wasn’t expecting this outcome but eventually my hands sit comfortably on her hips as we kiss passionately. My head tips back as she raises up on her knees, still straddling my lap. I cant help but to start edging her pants down. 

I don’t have to ask her if it’s ok, rather her emotions through the force state it. 

She moves her legs accordingly so I can take them off completely, our kiss barely breaking. Then I start to focus on her robes. Why couldn’t this be as simple as a cowl? But eventually, they’re discarded of too. 

My cock is already hard. It jumped in excitement when Rey crawled into my lap. I was just praying she didn’t realize. My hands play with her ass as our kiss slows and becomes deeper. Then I let one hand move farther down, my fingers running gently through her folds. 

“Mmm,” she moans into my mouth. 

“Do you want me to finger you?” I ask. 

“Yes,” she responds and my fingers greedily find her opening. She lets out a small gasp as I push two fingers inside her. 

“This ok?” I ask in concern. I don’t want to hurt her and I want to make sure she enjoys this too. 

“Yes,” she smiles. Her hand works down my body slowly as her other one stays around the back of my neck. My fingers slowly moving in and out of her, in a massaging motion. I curl them slightly, pressing harder on her walls. 

“Rey,” I gasp when I feel her fingers around my cock. We break the kiss as she looks me in the eyes, both of us have a hungry gaze. 

“Like that,” I sigh as she moves her hand slowly up and down. 

“Your fingers feel good,” she breathes. 

“Not as good as my cock will,” I mumble and we both stop suddenly. After a few moments we both break into laughter. 

“I’m sorry. That slipped,” I laugh. 

“Just shut up,” she giggles kissing me again. 

“Got it. Mark can’t make romantic comments on the list,” I joke. 

“You come from nothing. You’re nothing,” she mocks moving her hand again. My jaw sets before I smirk. I know I messed it all up, so I can’t be mad she’s mocking me right now. 

“But not to me,” I say huskily taking my fingers out of her. 

“You ready?” I ask taking her hand off my cock, and grabbing it myself. The force is running ramped with lust. It’s almost overwhelming and I decide I’m going to block it out. If I Don’t, the feeling will become too strong to bear. I’d rather feel it in real rather through the force. 

“Yes,” she replies, kissing me. I smile as she adjusts herself over me and I point my tip at her opening. A long moan escapes our mouths as she slowly takes me all the way in, her closing around me. 

“Ben!” she moans kissing me again. 

“Take it slow,” I whisper as her hands run through my hair and she looks at me. My hands land on her hips, guiding her, as she slowly rises up and down on my cock. 

“Oh fuck,” I moan softly breaking eye contact with her to watch. She feels so good around me. Goosebumps cover her skin as I let out a breath against her chest. Her fingers entangle in my hair as she pulls my face closer to her breasts. My mouth captures one of them and my tongue circles her nipple slowly. 

“Fuck!” she moans as I suck on it. My hands slide up her sides and slowly wrap around her, pulling her closer. Rey’s hips grind into mine as she continues to fuck herself on me. 

“Lean back,” she eventually whispers, her hips stopping. I do as she says as I lean back and prop myself up on my hands. Her hands slide up to cup my jaw, just below my ears. Our noses brush slightly as she starts moving against me again. I go to kiss her, but I stop with her lips right next to mine. 

“Rey,” I moan softly. 

“You feel so good,” She replies, pushing her hips faster. 

“You too,” I reply finally capturing her lips again. It’s quick and wet before she shoves me onto my back. The blankets surround my body as I land with a thud. Her hands run through her hair before she props herself up on my chest. Her rhythm quickens as my hands steady her hips. 

“Fuck yes!” I moan dropping my head back into the sheets. God she feels so good. 

“Oh god, Ben!” She smiles at me and I return it. She’s the definition of beauty and nothing is more beautiful than her riding me. Soon her rhythm becomes erratic and slows. 

“You want me to take over?” I ask, sitting back up and running my lips along her neck. Her hands snake around my shoulders as I feel her body relax into my hands. 

“Depends on what you’re taking over,” she replies playfully. 

“How about you?” I reply, wrapping my arm around her and flipping us over so she’s on her back and I’m hovering over her. I lay in between her legs as I move to reposition myself since I slipped out. My hand caresses her thigh as I slide it down to her knee. My eyes don’t leave hers as I slowly pull it up next to my hip. Then, my hand moves to my cock and I slowly push myself back into her warmth. A small breath escapes my mouth as I watch her face. She moans tipping her head back. 

“Rey”? I ask, caressing her face, a smile creeping across my mind. 

“I love you,” I finish. 

“I love you too,” she responds, taking my face and our lips meet. My tongue dips slowly into her mouth as her arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer. Slowly, I start moving my hips, pulling all the way out and then pushing all the way back in. My hands slide down her body as my mouth wanders down to her neck. Her head tilts back, opening it to me. I find the spot just under her chin and suck her skin into my mouth. 

“Ben,” she moans with one hand wandering down my back. I let out a soft grunt as she grabs a handful of my ass. I smile at her, and I can’t help but stop and gaze at her beauty. 

“W-what’s wrong?” she stammers. 

“You’re just so beautiful,” I reply kissing her softly, before we both start giggling. Her hands rub my face as we gaze at each other. 

“Who knew Ben Solo was such a sap in bed,” she replies, with my hand playing with her hair. Kylo Ren is all a front I think to myself, and I can tell she heard it too. Instead of saying anything she kisses me again. I thrust my hips slowly, but I don’t pull out as far. My head dips under her jaw again as I quicken my pace. My tongue laps at her skin before I suck it into my mouth. 

“I’m close, Ben,” I hear her moan as her nails dig into my back. 

“Cum for me please,” I sigh as I feel her legs wrap around me. Her moans fill the room seconds later as I push her over the edge. 

“Ben!” she moans as her head tips back farther and she tries to pull me even closer to her. 

“Oh shit!” I moan in response feeling her walls clench around me. I didn’t realize how close I was, and suddenly I’m cumming with her. My hands grip the sheets as my back arches and I grit my teeth. I stop pushing as I blow my load deep in her, our cum mixing together. Now our moans sound like a melody in the air. Her hand entangles in my hair and slightly pulls at it. I can’t help but thrust my hips erratically now, pulling longer moans from her lips. 

“Fucking shit,” I sigh as both our bodies began to relax. I can’t but notice our bodies are trembling as my lips claim hers. 

“You’re shaking,” she breaths. 

“Shh,” I reply. We don’t need to state that, that was the best orgasm either one of us ever experienced. Instead we felt it. I don’t know how long we lay there, kissing lazily before I finally get off her. I lay next to her as she cuddles up next to me, my arms wrapped tight around her. 

“I’m sorry, Rey,” I say softly, breaking the silence. 

“For what?” she asks, sounding sleepy. 

“For not going with you. For staying here and then hunting the rebel’s down. I’m sorry,” I say, my eyes cast down in shame. When she turned me down I lost it. Nothing mattered in that moment and I returned to the only thing I’ve known, anger and finishing other people’s wishes. I wanted revenge on the man that made me turn. I wanted revenge on anything that was even remotely related to him. The resistance is just like the rebels he fought alongside of. She’s the last Jedi, I know now, and I’m supposed to be the Jedi killer. She went to him for training instead of me, but yet, she is the one thing he touched that I can’t destroy. I should’ve gone with her. 

I can hear screaming at me in anger for it. It reaches deep, and I shut my eyes to block it out. 

“I’m sorry,” I reply desperately before I open my eyes again. She’s looking at me in concern. My eyes have tears in them as I realize it was another vision. 

“Hey, look at me,” she says softly, her hand taking mind. 

“You’ve gotta stop listening to those voices,” she says as her eyes screaming with worry. 

“I can’t control them,” I reply. 

“I can help you. I want to help you,” she replies. Nothing sounds sweeter. 

“I’d love you to help,” I respond. 

“Then come home,” she says and suddenly my stomach nots. 

“You know I can’t,” I reply. I’m sorry that I can’t go with you, that I can’t leave. I have one of the things I wanted, and now I just need her to join me. If I don’t stay, Hux will take over as Supreme Leader and this war won’t stop, not till he’s satisfied. Which will be never. He believes wholeheartedly in the First Order and he’s already looking for ways to do away with me. If I stay, I can change it, only if she joins me. 

“When I asked you to join me, I meant just me. No first order or anything it stands for. We can still rule the galaxy together but help it, not destroy it,” I say trying to convince her. 

“Ben,” her voice trailing off. As she sits up. 

“Rey, please,” I reply following her. 

“I know you wanted to go with me, and I know you wish you would have. I can feel it and you even stated it. What’s holding you back?” she replies almost pleading. 

“I don’t know, and I can’t explain it. I just want you to rule with me. No light or dark side. Just ruling together and helping the galaxy. If I leave now, do you really think the death of millions will stop?” I ask. 

“No, but we can stop the First Order together. Then we can save the galaxy and not rule it. We could live together without diplomacy,” she says. 

“Then I can’t go,” I reply softly, my eyes cast down, followed by my head. 

“And I can’t stay,” she replies, placing her finger under my chin and lifting my face so I look at her. 

“Yes, you can,” I say almost in a panic. 

“No, Ben. Not till you decide where your allegiances lie,” she responds coldly and it pierces my heart. I want to go with her, but I can’t. Please just understand I want to beg. I’m not the monster you make me out to be. I want the throne and her. I want to rule the galaxy in peace with her by my side. I want to go with you so badly but I can’t, and I can’t explain it. 

“You have to save yourself Ben. I can’t make you be what you want to be or decide for you. It’s all up to you. I’m not going to give up on you. When you’re ready for my help and when you’ve had time to think, then we can be together,” she replies, resting her forehead on mine. 

“We can be together now,” I say, realizing I lost her, again. 

“I love you, Ben,” she says kissing me, long and hard. 

“You’re mine,” I respond when she pulls away. 

“And mine alone,” I finish as she vanishes.


End file.
